How It All Began
by NokaKomi
Summary: A series of one shots based after my Tmnt AU. Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Character Description

The Character Descriptions:

**Leonardo**

Nickname: Fearless, Leo, Big Brover.

Age: 16

Weapon: Katana

Hobbies: Training, Writing, Reading.

Likes: Blue, Sushi, Pizza, Space Heroes, History Books, Literature.

Dislikes: Black, Strawberries, Peanut Butter.

**Raphael**

Nickname: Raph, Raphie, HotHead.

Age: 13

Weapon: Wooden Sais

Hobbies: Punch Sandbag, Play Video Games

Likes: Red, Pizza, Soda, Magazines, Action Movies.

Dislikes: Tea, Romantic Movies.

**Donatello**

Nickname: Don, Nerdboy, Donnie.

Age: 10

Weapon: Bow Staff

Hobbies: Learn, Read, Study, Build.

Likes: Purple, Pizza, Fresh Juice, Apples, Science Fiction Movies, Medical Books.

Dislikes: Cheese.

**Michelangelo**

Nickname: Mikey, Wacko, Baby Bro.

Age: 6

Weapon: None

Hobbies: Coloring, Drawing, Skating, Play Video games.

Likes: Orange, Pizza, Comedy Movies, Animals.

Dislikes: Horror Movies, Broccoli, Insects.

**Hamato Yoshi**

Nickname: Father, Sensei, Dad, Master Yoshi.

Age: 45

Weapon: Cane

Hobbies: Training, Reading, Writing Japanese Calligraphy, Painting, Meditating.

Likes: Brown, Tea, Incense, Literature Books.

Dislikes: Coffee.

**April O'neil**

Nickname: April, Red, Red Head

Age: 25

Weapon: None

Hobbies: Reading, Drawing.

Likes: Medical Books.

Dislikes: Traffic, Rock Music.


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

Leonardo rose at five o'clock after his alarm rang once; he stretched his arms up in the air before he got up and made his bed. He got clean wraps and his gear then went to the bathroom to get ready to start the day.

After he finished his business and brushed his teeth, he sat on a chair and started wrapping his knuckles, wrists, and feet with the light brown wraps. He put on his elbow and knee pads on, then put on his belt around his waist and another on that went from his back up and across his chest that carried his katana. He tied his blue mask around his eyes and went down stairs. He found his father already up, sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Father,"Leo greeted warmly, he went to his father and kissed his head.

"Oh, why, good morning to you, too,"Master Yoshi greeted happily. "How are you, my son?"

"I am fine," Leo replied. He went to the kitchen to make his tea. "How was your night, father? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, yes I did,"Yoshi assured him, he got up from the couch and put the newspaper on the table for Leo to see. "There are a lot of gang robberies these days."

"Really?"Leo asked in wonder, he looked at the newspaper, then pointed at a name. "Purple Dragons are behind all of this. Shouldn't the police try to stop them?"

"Yes,"Yoshi agreed. "They do try to. But those Purple Dragons are lethal; I want you to take care, my son."

"Nah, I don't get anywhere near them."Leo shrugged. "I know a route from the sewers that leads me straight to Mojoo's Stand," he added.

"I see..."

They both had breakfast together which consisted of eggs and cereal that Leo brought the previous night. He would go up to the human world two times a week to get their needs. He would wear a coat and a hat so no one could notice how different he looks. He would also walk from the sewer tunnels to make it easier,then he would go up to the surface using the manhole cover.

"I hope none of your brothers is curious to explore the human world, my son," Yoshi pointed out as he munched on his boiled eggs.

Leo frowned and shook his head. "Raph and Don would ask me sometimes if they are allowed to, but I'm able to either talk them out of it or change the subject. Mikey isn't curious like them, he thinks the information I give him is good enough, which is a relief."

"Very well then." Yoshi nodded. "I don't want your brothers to become endangered, I trust that you are stronger and wiser than them enough to know the risks," he added.

Leonardo nodded. "I understand. If you excuse me, father, but it is now time for my training."He stood up and washed his bowl.

"Of course. I will come later as well so I can meditate."

Leo smiled in reply then left the kitchen and went to the dojo. He started with some warm-ups first, then started practicing the new katas he learned yesterday.

"Kick... dodge... swipe... Kick!" he repeated over and over again 'til he memorized it and perfected it.

By the time he was done, it was around one o'clock in the afternoon, which was when his brothers would begin to wake up. He went out to the kitchen and made breakfast for his brothers.

Scrambled eggs for Raph, boiled eggs and salad for Don, and sunny-side-up for Mikey with a cup of milk. He smiled when he heard soft footsteps coming near the kitchen, then he saw a small green hand putting an orange plushy doll on the table, before Mikey's bright face appeared as he sat on his chair. He yawned quietly then smiled tiredly to Leo.

"Good Morning, Mikey,"Leo greeted with a smile.

"Morning, big brover,"Mikey replied shyly.

"Where are Raph and Don?"

Mikey poked his eggs with a fork then looked at Leo.

"Raphie and Donnie are brushing teeth and getting dressed," he pointed out.

"And why didn't you do the same?"Leo asked in puzzlement.

Mikey frowned for a moment. "Because."He looked at him. "Raphie doesn't want to help and I want Big Brover to help."

Leo smiled, he loved to take care of Mikey, the others would tell him they were grown-ups; but Mikey would always love it whenever Leo helped him.

"Morning."Donnie and Raph called as they entered. They both smiled to Leo and sat on the chairs and started eating.

Leo smiled and greeted them back, he sat down to have a snack with them as they ate.

After breakfast, Mikey got his gear and stood in front of Leo as he helped him put it on. Mikey didn't wear knee pads nor did he wear elbow pads like Leo. He would only wear an orange mask and have his feet, knees, and elbows wrapped with lighter brown wrappings. Leo tied the small mask from the back then turned Mikey to adjust it from front and smiled.

"All set Mikey," Leo announced.

Mikey bounced happily and thanked Leo with a hug. They both then went to watch TV with their other two brothers.

Thanks to my wonderful friend Danni (aka TheOneThatGotAway99) for beta reading this chapter for me. Thanks gurl! Loved the colors so much ;D./p


End file.
